


add an extra plate to the table

by ladygriffyndor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, kind of 3rd person pov, lots of texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: Lincoln is liveblogging a romantic scene in a coffee shop while Octavia tries to have everything ready for the Christmas dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyliebellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/gifts).



> I hope you like it Kylie!! I had a lot of fun writing it, hopefully you will enjoy reading it too. Happy holidays, I hope you have an amazing end of 2016 and that 2017 will bring nothing but joy to you. Thank you for being part of my life!!

_Ping, ping._ Octavia’s phone begged for attention, but she was too busy fussing with the Christmas lights to actually stand up and check it. Once classes ended she had lost track of the days, and she had only remembered she was supposed to host the Christmas dinner later that night because her brother had called earlier asking what kind of wine she wanted.

It was bad enough that she had invited her boyfriend to a family dinner, if she forgot to light up the tree and hang the stockings, hell would break loose. Bellamy Blake cared a lot about Christmas.

 _Ping, ping._ Her phone screen lit up again and Octavia groaned, standing up with the twinkling lights around her neck resembling a messy scarf, and she walked up to her phone, afraid it would be her brother asking something Christmas-related. She rolled her eyes when she read her boyfriend’s overexcited texts.

 **I’m the only one in this café and the girl employee just told the guy employee that she has a crush on him,** he had written, followed by an enthusiastic. **Will update.**

Knowing very well that Lincoln was about to spam her for the following half hour with updates of the café couple, Octavia pushed her phone into her jeans’ back pocket and walked back to the tiny living room, back to untangling the old twinkle lights from the new ones. She knew it would be much easier if she threw away the useless ones, but they were the ones her mother had bought many Christmases ago, and she couldn’t bear to do that.

 _Ping, ping._ Octavia chuckled, finally placing the old lights in the box and placing the functional ones on the couch before pulling out her phone.

**He asked for how long and she said six months. GIRL IT WAS ABOUT TIME. MAKE YOUR MOVE.**

Before she could begin to type an answer the three little dots appeared, and soon after a new Lincoln text showed up on her screen.

**He said he needs to go to the back and think about what to say. Suspense is killing me!!!**

**You are crazy,** she texted back. **When are you coming?**

**I need to see how the story unfolds. She’s just stewing there, I want more coffee but I dunno… I feel for her.**

**Bring ice when you are on your way home, good luck getting your refill.**

Suddenly, Octavia was met with the silence that had already been there. She had been so focused in getting everything right for her brother’s arrival that she had forgotten to play Christmas music. Her fingers switched apps on her phone and she hesitated when the playlist showed up in her screen. After a long moment she chose her personal favorite, carefully skipping over her mother’s.

Once the song ended and a new one started, she had already wrapped the twinkling lights around the tree and started working on the ornaments. There was no time for popcorn chains, but she figured she could always pretend she wanted to make them with Bellamy, he would like that.

 _Ping, ping._ She groaned, Octavia was carefully perched on top of her couch trying to reach the top of the tree to place the star. Mildly interested in how the story continued, she jumped off the couch, the star still on her hand, to check her phone.

**Acquired refill, the guy is nowhere to be found.**

“Well, that’s sad,” she said out loud. She would deny it as soon as Lincoln came back, but she was actually starting to get into the narrative. She just hoped he wasn’t just messing with her.

After a long sigh, she climbed the couch again, leaning over the tall tree. Damn Bellamy and his over excitement for Christmas. He had brought the tree weeks ago, and had refused to admit that it was a little bit too tall for her tiny apartment. Not to mention, he had been too busy working or whatever to help her decorate it.

_Ping, ping._

“ _Fuck!_ Not now Lincoln,” she growled, finally placing the star on its place, the whole tree wobbling along with her legs.

_Ping, ping._

_Ping, ping._

_Ping, ping._

Octavia sighed in relief when her feet were back in the ground, sitting down in her couch before pulling out her phone.

**HE JUST CAME FROM THE BACK AND HE KISSED HER. HOLY SHIT.**

**HE JUST GRABBED HER AND KISSED HER BEFORE SHE COULD SAY ANYTHING.**

**“I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I’ve always considered the possibility of you and me.” I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING**

**They just asked me if it was okay if they left for a couple of minutes. OF COURSE IT’S OKAY.**

Before she could do anything about it, a goofy smile was spread across her face. She could almost picture Lincoln’s expression as things happened. It was one of her favorite things about him, his ability to find beauty in the world. It kept her positive, even if she liked to pretend otherwise.

She sent a few smiling emojis before standing up and continuing to decorate the room, a glance to the hour on her phone was enough to remind her Bellamy’s shift would end soon and he would be home and ready to kill her for bringing her boyfriend. Everything had to be perfect. Soon she had placed every single ornament in the tree, not to mention she had finished arranging the small porcelain Christmas village that her mother had collected for years.

 _Ping, ping._ The ringtone on her phone came as she was looking around to make sure everything was ready.

**They just came back holding hands and smiling. They are so precious O.**

**Good for them!** She texted back. **I’m going to take a shower now, I assume you’ll spam me with messages.**

As she walked into her room she pulled the conversation with her brother, texting him just in case. **About to take a shower, hopefully I’ll be ready by the time you get here? Lincoln should be on his way soon… Be nice.**

* * *

**They are cleaning up, but they keep smiling at each other and giggling. They are so pure.**

**They just kissed again but they tried to be discreet so I wouldn’t notice. THESE TWO ARE PERFECT.**

**Café girl just brought me a free muffin for “dealing with them”. MA’AM IT WAS AN HONOR.  THANK YOU FOR RESTORING MY FAITH IN HUMANITY**

**Okay, I gotta go now because they are closing. I’ll pick up the eggnog and ice on my way home. We are toasting to Café Girl tonight!!**

Octavia rolled her eyes at Lincoln’s accumulated texts. It had taken her a while to get ready, every single time she sat down in front of her makeup table she felt like trying something new, and today it hadn’t been the exception. She had taken her sweet time mixing colors and creating the perfect look for her navy blue dress. It went along with her mother’s pendant too.

She tapped Bellamy’s name too, seeing she had one unread message.

**I’ll be nice if you are. I have a surprise.**

Before she could jump into any conclusions the door swung open, revealing her brother. Bellamy’s face was filled with joy, and his right hand was carefully balancing two bottles of wine, probably because his left hand was too busy clutching Clarke Griffin’s.

“Surprise?” They said at the same time,  hesitantly walking inside the apartment.

Octavia’s mental gears started turning, trying to make sense out of the situation. She had met Clarke a few months ago in college, she used to work at the same coffee shop Bellamy worked at. She now remembered Bellamy had mentioned in passing that Clarke was back on the job and that they were working the same shift again.

“O?” Bellamy asked, visibly concerned. He had obviously been expecting a very different reaction, probably cheering or teasing. Or a well deserved “ _it was about fucking time.”_ He didn’t get any of that. Instead, Bell placed the bottles on the table, walking towards her. “O what’s wrong?”

As an answer, his sister burst out laughing, finally putting a face to the café couple that Lincoln had been talking about all afternoon. Needless to say, Lincoln had a good laugh too when they filled him in, and Octavia was reassured to see him and Bellamy bonding as they worked on the popcorn chains together.

In the end, they did toast to Café Girl, her mother’s favorite song played softly in the background, and everything was alright.


End file.
